Roman's Secret Lady
by Niari Black
Summary: [Female Reader-Insert] As Seth Rollins sister, you have a lot to live up too. You are currently dating Dean Ambrose, much to your brothers dislikse. What happens when you ditch them both to be the main woman in Roman's life? And how the hell do you keep it a secret? [Roman Reigns/Reader]
1. Chapter 1

Roman Reigns was usually a quite man with not much to say and barely an expression would cross his face. Recently though? Everytime Seth Rollin's sister, (Your name), would walk into the room he could barely keep his eyes off of you. Even when Dean has you lip locked against the wall. Which Roman highly dislikes. Him and you have had a bit of a fling going on and he wants you all to himself now. He doesn't want to share anymore! And it so happens that you no longer want to be in a relationship with Dean, but with Roman himself instead. The two of you have discussed it many a time and decided that you would break it off and they would see each other when the others were not around.

"Roman, you know that my morales won't allow this but, I don't want to ruin the friendship between you and the guys. Why can't I break it off with Dean then we can get together publically a month from now?" Roman growls into your neck before mummbling,

"Because I can't wait that long for you. I want you now." Roman flips the two of you over and hungrilly ravishes your lips. You greedily take his hot kiss before shoving him off with a laugh at his giant frown.

"I need to get home and visit my mother. We're having lunch together. I am also going to... break it off with Dean before I leave." You quietly speak the last part with a sad look. Sure, you still love Dean but you have fallen hard for the Somoan in his bed and he offers something Dean cannot. Stability.

"We should really play it safe here Roman. We cannot be caught. It could ruin more than just friendships." You frown openly, hands on your hips. Roman shakes his head, long black hair swaying slightly.

"No baby girl, we'll be fine." He kisses your nose and you head towards the door only stopping to glare when he smacks your ass a little to hard. Defiantly going to bruise and hurt to sit on later.

"I'll see you later." Roman responds with,

"Later baby girl."


	2. Chapter 2

_His world is falling apart around him... The girl he was going to ask to marry him was leaving and he couldn't do or say anything to stop it! He even asked her to marry him and she gently refused saying that she still loved him but that she had fallen for another man that would be home with her more. A lie, but not totally. He even got down on his knees and he begged her not to leave as he sobbed. He kept saying he loved her, that he always would no matter what. He promised he would try and be with her more as long as she didn't leave him. But alas, she left with crying eyes after the wounding words "It's over Dean." came from that pretty mouth..._

Dean is sitting on the edge of the bed when Seth comes into the hotel room. The sight in front of him makes him drop his bag. Since when does the infamous Dean Ambrose cry? Seth sneaks up like a child about to be scolded.

"Dean...? Are you alright?" Dean looks up from the floor with bloodshot eyes.

"Your sister left me." Even Seth was blindsided by that it seemed because he sat on the bed next to Dean. He was to shocked to say anything though! How could you all the sudden leave? You always seemed so happy with Dean! What happened? Roman walks in.

"Dean, Seth! You left your... door open." He trails off.

"What the hell happened?" Roman doesn't need to ask. He knows all to well. Fresh tears spill down Dean's cheeks.

"(Your name) left me." Roman ached to see his friend hurt but mentally he is relieved. Now he has you all to himself!

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be?" Dean snaps his head up at Roman's words.

"Not meant to be!? I asked her to marry me and she told me she had fallen in love with another man!" Roman's eyes go wide.

"Bro, you're a ladies man. You'll be hooked up soon enough that you'll forget all about (your name). No offense Seth." Both Seth and Dean glare Roman down.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? Dean is heartbroken! We should support him, NOT tear him down." Seth growls.

"I'm going to see why Nancy called it off. You'll be okay by yourself for a little bit Dean?" Seth sets a hand on his shoulder and leans down to look Dean in the eyes. Dean nods ever so slightly and Roman's mind goes into overdrive.

"I wouldn't do that just yet Seth! A woman is very dangerous after just breaking it off with someone they've loved." Dean scoffs and whimpers,

"Someome they loved? Yeah right." Seth turns on Roman angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? I'll go and talk to my sister if I want too!" Roman holds up his hands.

"I never said you couldn't, I said you shouldn't. Women can be very dangerous and unpredictable in these situations." Seth's shoulders go limp and he plops back down on the bed.

"Fine. Have it your way." Roman always seemed to get his way when he wanted to no matter who he hurt in the process. He was not expecting, however, the very angry sex he would recieve later in the night after going to see you to make sure you were okay. And damn, you are one hot mess!


End file.
